


Riptide

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Book: A Study in Scarlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson gets pulled under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2016 #20 (Turn of the Tide) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Turn of the Tide: "There is a tide in the affairs of men" - Shakespeare: Julius Caesar

Shakespeare told it true. There is a tide in the affairs of men, and without warning, it will drown you.

Both man and nature have destroyed my hopes, first with the Jezail bullet that shattered my shoulder, then with the enteric fever that ruined any possibility of returning to active service. Weak and miserable, I could only lie useless in my berth on the _Orontes_.

I am now in Portsmouth, and am reduced to a mere piece of flotsam that has found itself washed back up on England’s shores.

What will I do now?


End file.
